A N T O J O
by Yunuen
Summary: ¿Te ha pasado que de repente te da antojo de comer algo pero no sabes de qué? A las tortugas les pasó algo parecido. (Fic basado en TMNT 2018)


RISE OF THE

TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES

no me pertenece.

* * *

**ANTOJO**

Nuestras tortugas ninja favoritas están teniendo su tiempo de calidad, conviviendo los cuatro como suelen hacerlo: Rafael levantando pesas, Donatelo revisando sus redes sociales en su celular, Leonardo leyendo el cómic de Júpiter Jim y Miguel Ángel trazando en su libreta el boceto de un paisaje.

Después de un rato durante el cual cada uno de ellos ha estado concentrado en su respectivo pasatiempo, se escucha un resoplido de frustración.

\- ¡Uf! – Miguel Ángel toma la goma para borrar y borra con frenesí los trazos que ya había hecho – No se me ocurre nada. –

\- Tal vez – dice Rafael mirando a su pequeño hermano – si cocinas algo, te inspire para dibujar algo. –

\- Empezar otro proyecto para desbloquearme del anterior. Mmhhh…. – Miguel Ángel lo medita.

\- Podrías preparar – dice Donatelo sin apartar la vista del celular – un pequeño tentempié. Como que hace algo de hambre. –

\- Sí. – contesta Miguel Ángel – Hace hambre, - deja a un lado su libreta resignado a no poder dibujar – pero tengo antojo de algo. –

\- ¿Cómo de qué? – pregunta Rafael porque también comienza a sentir un poco de hambre; deja las pesas en el suelo, toma un trapo y se limpia las manos.

\- No estoy seguro. – Miguel Ángel se cruza de brazos y piernas. – Desde ayer que tengo antojo de algo, pero no sé de qué, sólo sé que no quiero comer un pan plano con forma redonda, cubierto con salsa de tomate, queso gratinado e ingredientes varios. –

\- Mmmhhh… - Rafael se queda pensando; deja el trapo extendido sobre una de las pesas.

\- A decir verdad, – Donatelo guarda su celular para unirse a la conversación – yo también quiero comer algo que no sea pizza. –

\- Igual yo. – por fin dice Rafael – Es un antojo de algo… algo… - trata de pensar qué es eso que se le ha antojado para comer, pero tampoco está muy seguro de lo que pudiera ser.

Los otros dos tratan de describir qué se les antoja para la merienda.

\- Algo – dice Donatelo – crujiente. -

\- Y a la vez suave. – dice Miguel Ángel.

\- Algo - dice Donatelo – con un sabor intenso. -

\- Y a la vez sutil. – dice Miguel Ángel.

\- Algo… – dice Donatelo con más entusiasmo – ¡colorido! -

\- ¡Y a la vez jugoso! – dice Miguel Ángel con el mismo entusiasmo.

\- ¡Algo…! – dice Rafael contentísimo porque, gracias a su trabajo de equipo, están por descubrir qué es ese antojo que está atacando a todos… o a casi todos.

\- Oigan. – Leonardo protesta. – No puedo disfrutar de las aventuras de Júpiter Jim por todo el ruido que hacen. –

\- ¡Tenemos un gran antojo de algo! – dice Rafael un poco a la defensiva – No me digas que tú no tienes antojo. –

\- Sí, – dice Leonardo con mucha seguridad – pero yo no hago tanto escándalo porque sé bien qué es. Esperaba terminar mi lectura para después ir por… –

Miguel Ángel rápidamente se levanta del lugar en el que está sentado para casi caerle encima a Leonardo.

\- ¡¿Y qué es?! – le pregunta con ansiedad - ¡Tengo que saberlo o jamás podré concentrarme ni inspirarme en nada! -

Leonardo, sin deseos de contagiarse de esa ansiedad, aparta a Miguel Ángel, le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza (gesto que lo tranquiliza un poco y se queda sentado sobre sus talones), cierra el cómic, lo deja con cuidado sobre la pila de cómics, y se cruza de piernas.

\- Somos tortugas. – explica Leonardo con tranquilidad – Es obvio que, de vez en cuando, queramos comer algo que no sea pizza. –

\- ¡Aah! – exclaman Rafael y Miguel Ángel asombrados por tal revelación.

Donatelo ya está buscando información al respecto con ayuda de internet.

\- Doni, – le llama Leonardo porque él puede decirles que… - yo puedo decirte qué es lo que se nos ha antojado para comer. –

\- ¡Dilo ya! – Rafael se exaspera, se arroja hacia Leonardo y cae de rodillas frente a él, casi cerrando sus manos en puño, agobiado por la desesperación y el hambre que se han hecho más intensos.

\- ¡Por favor! – Miguel Ángel junta sus manos a manera de súplica.

Donatelo prefiere averiguarlo por su cuenta, pero Leonardo prosigue con la explicación.

\- Tenemos antojo de: ve-ge-ta-les. – la última palabra la dice despacio y con claridad.

\- ¡Vegetales! – Rafael y Miguel Ángel sienten un gran alivio al enterarse.

\- Vegetales, - Donatelo lee la página que halló en internet – hojas verdes, frutas, algunas flores… Dependiendo de la especie, – Donatelo continúa leyendo – en menor o mayor medida, las tortugas pueden incluir una diversa variedad de vegetales y frutas en su dieta diaria. -

\- ¡Una deliciosa ensalada! – dice Miguel Ángel saboreando lo que va a preparar de merienda.

\- Eso explica nuestro repentino antojo de "no pizza", porque básicamente nuestra alimentación está basada en ese pan plano con forma redonda, cubierto con salsa de tomate, queso gratinado e ingredientes varios exceptuando los vegetales y las frutas. –

\- Así es. – asiente Leonardo y toma el cómic que estaba leyendo – Entonces, después de que Júpiter Jim vaporice a los Salamandrianos, pienso ir por una… -

\- Esperen. - dice Donatelo algo inquieto – Yo no como ni vegetales ni frutas. –

Miguel Ángel y Leonardo miran con compasión a su hermano.

\- Cien por ciento carnívoro, ¿eh? - dice Rafael aún asombrado por todo lo que no conoce de él mismo ni de sus hermanos.

\- Así parece. – dice Donatelo al continuar leyendo la información sobre la especie de tortuga que es él; parece decepcionado. - ¡Un momento! – pero encuentra otro dato interesante; se pone de pie – Puedo comer ocasionalmente algas marinas. – se alegra mucho, y satisfecho, guarda su celular.

Rafael se levanta.

\- Las algas marinas cuentan como vegetal. Ahora que – dice procurando darle a su voz el tono de líder infalible y poniendo sus puños cerrados en sus caderas - sabemos qué vamos a comer… ¡a la cocina, Mikey! – levanta su mano derecha y señala la cocina ordenándole a su hermano pequeño la importantísima misión de prepararles una fresca ensalada.

\- Pero – Miguel Ángel, ahora sentado en el piso, dice con cierta seriedad – en el refri sólo hay pasta para pizzas, salsa de tomate, queso, jamón, peperoni… -

\- Es otras palabras, - interrumpe Donatelo – sólo hay ingredientes para preparar pizza. –

\- ¡No! – gritan los tres al unísono frustrados porque se van a quedar con hambre.

\- Sólo tenemos – dice Leonardo sintiendo que comienza a perder la paciencia – que ir a un lugar donde preparen… -

\- ¡¿Dónde – Donatelo estalla – vamos a encontrar aunque fuera una diminuta y verde y crujiente hoja?! –

\- ¡¿Dónde?! – Miguel Ángel también se pregunta elevando las manos al cielo.

Rafael sólo agacha la cabeza, entristecido.

De repente, Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel voltean hacia la habitación de Leonardo, y sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al recordar y comprobar que en esa habitación hay una planta.

\- ¡Hojas verdes y crujientes! – se maravillan al tener tan cerca de ellos la salvación; se apresuran a hincarle el diente a la pobre planta.

\- ¡No! – Leonardo arroja el cómic porque debe correr para interponerse entre sus hermanos y su planta; lo consigue, y sus hermanos se detienen a unos cuantos pasos del umbral de la habitación – Mi planta no es para comer. –

\- ¡Leo! - Rafael lo reprende – Una planta es una planta, y una planta tiene hojas y nosotros tenemos hambre. –

\- Hermanos, – les suplica Leonardo - su lado tortuga los está dominando. –

Los tres, literalmente "haciéndoseles agua la boca", avanzan amenazadoramente unos cuantos pasos más.

Leonardo se da cuenta que sus hermanos no van a entender con palabras.

\- No van a comerse a mi niña. – dice Leonardo con firme determinación, y sin tener al alcance su Odachi, se pone en posición de defensa.

Las otras tortugas se lanzan dispuestas a pelear.

\- ¡AAHHH! –

Leonardo se queda inmóvil y con la mente en blanco. No sabe cómo defenderse de tres oponentes y sin su arma. Cierra los ojos prometiendo que si ocurre un milagro, pondrá mayor empeño en los entrenamientos, cuando tenga la intención de acudir a algún entrenamiento, claro.

Entonces…

\- ¡Niños, – un llamado se escucha desde la cocina - a comeeer! –

\- ¡A comer! – Miguel Ángel, Donatelo y Rafael se frenan al instante y atienden al llamado de inmediato.

Leonardo abre los ojos; ve que sus hermanos van entrando en la cocina y que su padre también lo espera a él.

\- Azul. - le llama desde la puerta - Vamos a comer. -

Él, aún preocupado, se apresura para ir a la cocina, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle a su padre qué es lo que preparó para comer, él le explica.

\- Con el relajo que hacían, escuche que tenían antojo de ensalada, y recordé que, cuando eran pequeños y tenían antojo de ensalada, se ponían muy inquietos, así que fui por ensalada antes de que se pusieran más inquietos de lo que ya estaban. –

\- ¿Trajiste ensalada? – Leonardo, sin poder creerlo, entra a la cocina para comprobarlo; observa que sus hermanos, cada uno con su plato repleto de vegetales, frutas, nueces, germinado de soya, y proteína por supuesto, ya están comiendo muy a gusto.

Splinter entra.

\- También se me antojó algo. - se sienta a la mesa -Traje ensalada para ustedes, y sándwiches de queso fundido para mí. –

Leonardo también se sienta a la mesa y observa su plato repleto de coloridas frutas y frescos vegetales; se pone muy contento.

-¡Ittadakimasu! – dice antes de comenzar a devorar la saludable ensalada, olvidando por completo su promesa.

* * *

**N/A**:

En el capítulo "Enfermo de gripe", cuando Leonardo es contagiado y confinado en su habitación, se puede apreciar una maceta con una planta. Yo no me di cuenta de este detalle, me enteré por un comentario que leí en alguna parte de que a este Leonardo le gustan las plantas (aunque en la serie sólo se ve una planta), y me puse a divagar para escribir un fic y explicar por qué a Leonardo le gustan las plantas, pero mi idea dio un giro, y terminé escribiendo lo que acabas de leer.

.

Me sigue sorprendiendo que estas tortugas se ocupan de muchas otras cosas menos de atrapar a los mosquitos y tampoco de buscar y hallar las piezas de la armadura de Shredder.

Eso sí, me hacen reír mucho xD

Gracias por leer.

^ . ^


End file.
